


Glimmering Hope

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Drudge, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Potentially triggering, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teenagers, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad Todd has never had friends, besides Henry. He was managing his emotions, hiding them deep. But when Nelly plans on moving away with Otis and Henry's family is moving to Stokerton, Vlad feels like he has no choices left in his life. He decides that he wants to be with his parents. His decision scares his best friend and his guardian. </p><p>Henry stays because he feels he owes it to Vlad to help him, but can he save him from himself?</p><p>~Originally posted on ff.net under cnaheartsbotdf on Sep. 22, 2013~<br/>5th crosspost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bizarre

**Author's Note:**

> As with my other stories I've cross posted, this is older, but I kind of want to move all my ff.net stories here because ff.net is not very active anymore. And as with the others, I will be slightly revising the chapters as I post them, mostly looking for glaring grammatical errors, but rewording a few things that sound off. (This story also might get rewritten)
> 
> !!!This story could be triggering because of the self-harm/suicidal talk, so if you're easily triggered, than this story might not be for you.!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

 

**Chapter One: Bizarre**

 

Henry still couldn't figure out what the hell was up with Vlad. Their bond made him even more aware of the fact that something was terribly,  _ terribly _ wrong with his best friend. It had started in the last few weeks of school. He let Bill and Tom shove him around more than usual. Sometimes it seemed like Vlad was egging them on and instigating the fights. His grades had dropped. He barely spoke. It was almost July and Vlad was still mopey. He usually got so much better in the summer. 

Henry kicked a rock as he walked home from Vlad's, yet again by Nelly saying he didn't want to see anyone. She was hardly ever home, more so than usual and didn't seem to notice Vlad's downward behaviour. 

He watched the rock bounce and click across the pavement. It fell into a storm gutter and he listened as it splashed in the unseen water below. It reminded him of Vlad. It made him think how in the gutter everything with him seemed to be. Of course, he couldn’t be completely sure because Vlad wouldn’t talk to him. He wanted desperately to find out what was weighing down his best friend’s mind. 

He walked up the stairs to his house and went in. 

“Hey Henry. Still no Vlad huh?”

He shook his head while staring at his shoes. He didn’t know what to say to his mother. He didn’t think she would understand. He wasn’t listening to what she was saying. He was just nodding. When she realized that he wasn’t there anymore, she stopped talking. 

He walked up to his room, deep in thought. He shut his door and leaned against it with a sigh. He knew part of what was wrong with Vlad was that he was moving. His room was filled with boxes. The only things that remained unpacked were his computer, bed, bedside table and lamp. He didn’t want to move. Especially when Vlad was this way. And they both knew that they would still be able to hang out. He was only going to Stokerton. 

He kicked a box on his way to his bed. He sat down and took his cell out of his pocket. He pulled up his text menu. The last time Vlad had talked to him was three weeks earlier. The day after school let out. He hit reply and typed a simple message. He hoped Vlad would respond. 

He laid his phone on his bed and got up to get things into a more organized fashion within the boxes. He had been at that for about ten minutes when his cell phone chirped. 

He rushed over to his bed, hoping it was Vlad but expecting it to be someone else like every other time he texted him. His hopes were, for once, the winner. All Vlad had said was “Hey”, but that was enough. He immediately hit reply and asked him what the hell had been going on. Not even a minute after it had sent, his phone began to ring. He answered before the second ring could even start. 

“Hey!”

“..hi..”

“What’s been going on?”

“..uh… Nothing I guess. Just alone…”

“You’re not alone though. We still have all summer.”

“But I will be. Otis is leaving too. And I think Nelly might try to go with him.”

“She wouldn’t leave you alone. She’d take you if she left. You should come over. I wanna talk face to face.”

“Uh.. I don’t really have much energy today. Sorry…”

With that Vlad ended the call. Henry had a horrible knot in his stomach. He didn’t like how Vlad had sounded. He texted him and told him to meet him at the park the next day. Vlad agreed, but barely. 

.

.

.

The next morning, after a practically sleepless night, Henry set out to meet up with Vlad. He was walking up to the swingset when he heard low voices. He quietly moved behind a bush to see what was going on. Bill and Tom had cornered Vlad at the fence and were shoving him. He had blood on his lip so he knew that they’d already been beating on him. He walked out of his hiding spot and cleared his throat. Bill and Tom turned around with bored Neanderthal looks on their unfortunate faces. Bill rolled his eyes and gestured for Tom to follow him. 

They left and Vlad just sank to the ground. He buried his face in an oversized sweater, one Henry had given him. It was his weights hoodie. Henry sat next to him. 

“Hey. How’s your lip?”

Vlad shrugged. He looked up at Henry. He looked awful. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes looked sunken in. His skin was pasty and ashen. 

“When was the last time you fed?”

“...I ...I don’t remember…”

Henry looked at him incredulously. Vlad stood up and walked through the bushes. Henry promptly followed. When he got through the bushes he saw Vlad sitting on a swing. He sat on the one next to him. 

They stayed like that for a long time, neither saying anything, just sitting. After two hours had passed, Henry cleared his throat. 

“What’s been going on man? You don’t talk to anyone anymore.”

“I have no one left. You’re leaving, Nelly’s leaving. Everyone’s gone.”

Vlad got up and told Henry he was going home before he could respond to the last statement. Vlad vamped out to speed off. Henry was sure he was headed home. He started running to get there. He had a horrible feeling. 

.

.

.  
When he ran up to Vlad’s front door, his uneasy feeling got worse; so much worse that he wanted to puke. The door wasn’t locked, so he went straight for the stairs.    
  


When he reached Vlad’s door, he found that it wouldn’t budge. Vlad had either braced it with a chair or vamp locked it. He was pounding on the door. He began shouting. 


	2. Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Two: Panic**

Henry stopped banging on the door and listened. He could hear something that sounded wet. He went into the room right next to Vlad’s and went out the window. He inched over to Vlad’s window. When he saw Vlad, bleeding on the floor, he did puke. Right over the edge of the roof. He wiped his face and went back to the window, swallowing back the bile. He saw Vlad choking. He pushed at the window prop, fighting to get it up. When the window finally moved, he wasted no time in getting into Vlad’s room and rushing to his side. 

He saw an empty pill bottle and cursed. 

“Fuck!! What did you do?”

He shoved two fingers down Vlad’s throat. Thankfully, he started coughing and puking up pills. Henry knew that some had already digested. He tore the bottom of his T-shirt and tied Vlad’s slashed wrists tight.  On his left wrist he could see bone. If Vlad wasn't a vampire, he'd already be dead.  He was freaking out. He saw what Vlad had used to cut himself and he grabbed it. He cut his wrist and put it to Vlad’s mouth. At first, the blood deprived vampire won over and drank before the suicidal teen took over and shoved Henry’s wrist away. Henry made him drink again. After a moment, Vlad stopped drinking and began crying. 

“Why didn’t you let me die?!? That’s what I want!! I wanna see my parents again!” 

Henry just held him while he cried. He saw that a kitchen chair was, in fact, propped under the door handle.

.

.

.

After Vlad finally fell asleep against Henry, Henry looked at the piece of paper he had been ignoring as long as possible. He picked it up even though he didn’t want to see what it said. 

 

_ “This is all I can do. Henry, you’re moving. Nelly, you’re leaving with Otis. Well…. I’m leaving too. I’m sure mom and dad miss me, so I’m going to go where they are.  _

_ Don’t cry for me. This is how I want it to be. This will be over soon. I don’t know what I can say besides I’m sorry. That’s too cliche, so I’ll just leave it at goodbye.  _

 

_ vlad tod” _

Henry had to silence his sobs. Tears ran freely down his face. The paper was splattered with blood and mascara tears. Based on how crinkled the paper was, Henry knew he’d been planning to do this for a while. He’d just had to figure out the best place.  He put his hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t believe Vlad would try this.  _ Suicide. _ It was a horrid word, and to think, it was now a part of his life.

He heard a car door and knew that it must be Nelly. He almost panicked again. He gently moved Vlad and stood up. He moved the chair and threw a towel over the blood stains in the carpet. He stood in the doorway, bloody and with a torn shirt waiting for Nelly. 

When she started up the stairs, seeing Henry covered in blood was the last thing she expected. At first she thought that maybe Vlad had attacked him. But then Henry held out the bloody note. 

She read it and fell to her knees sobbing. She put both hands over her face and put her forehead to the floor. She stayed like that for a moment before slowly getting up. She held onto the stair banister to keep from sinking down again. She shuffled over to Vlad’s doorway and saw him laying on the floor, bloody and sick looking. She also noticed the puked up pills. She turned around and hugged Henry.  

“What did he take?”

“Uh, Oxycodone. I think. I only looked at the bottle for a second.”

“I’m so sorry Mellina…” she whispered.

Henry walked her to her room and sat her down. She looked checked out. She was in shock. 

“You sleep. I’ll take care of him. I gave him some of my blood so I don’t think he’ll need stitches or anything.” 

She nodded. He understood why she was kind of zombied out. He couldn’t fathom how he would feel if his child, or someone he’d grown to consider his own flesh and blood, attempted suicide. 

That word again. It bounced around in his skull. Causing guilt. He should’ve noticed sooner. Done something sooner. It also made him want to fight. He wanted to fight whatever dark forces made his friend wish to die. 

He made sure Nelly was in bed before going back to Vlad’s room. When he stepped through the door, he saw Vlad sitting on his bed. His face was wet. He was holding the empty pill bottle.  He looked beyond miserable. Henry felt miserable. 

“Hey.” 

“...-sniffle- h-hey.” 

 

That was all he could think to say.  He sat next to his best friend, took the bottle,  and pulled him into a hug. Vlad started crying harder and clutched onto Henry. Henry let him cry. He could tell that Vlad had lost weight. He shut his eyes and stayed strong for his closest friend. 

.

.

.   
At about 1 in the morning, Henry woke up, and found Vlad asleep on his chest, his hand clutching Henry’s shirt as if he may disappear. He wiggled his phone out of his pocket and saw three missed calls and two texts. His mom was worried. 

_ hey, mom. sorry. i’m gonna stay with vlad tonite. some bad stuff happened. i’ll tell you about it tomorrow.  _ He hit send. He hated not telling her yet. But it wasn’t time. 

She said ok. He felt bad about not telling her about staying, but disregarded it because of the circumstances. 

He laid there and was thankful for every breath he listened to Vlad take. He put both arms around him and let himself cry. Almost losing his best friend scared him more than anything ever would. 

He hoped that he could help Vlad past this, and he would be damned if he was still moving. 


	3. Storytime

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Three: Storytime**

When Vlad awoke, he expected to be alone, and that everything had been a dream. So to say that he was shocked to wake up in the arms of his best friend; that would be a major understatement. Opening his eyes to see Henry asleep scared him so much that he promptly squeaked and fell off his bed. Henry immediately woke up to see Vlad sitting on his hip on the floor, rubbing his bottom. He had a scowl on his face. 

“Morning.”

Vlad glared and muttered an inappropriate greeting, but a greeting nonetheless. Vlad stood and sat back on the edge of his bed. He began to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“So. Can we talk? Please? I wanna know why you did that. I want to help you. Please, just let me in?” Henry’s voice cracked. 

Vlad looked down at the floor, his hair perfectly veiling his face. “i dunno…”

Henry sighed. 

“I hope you know I won’t stop until you let me help you.” 

“Why?”

“Why what? Why did I stop it? Why do I want to help?”

“Yeah… why?’

“Vlad, really? You’re my best friend. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I want to help?”

“Because I mess everything up…”

Tears were marking Vlads pajama bottoms. Henry had to turn his head away. He had never been able to stand watching Vlad cry. 

“How? What have you messed up?”   
  


“Nelly’s life. My parents are dead because of me. You get crap at school for being my friend. Like I said. Everything.  I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

“What you tried to do last night would have hurt everyone. More than you “messing” stuff up. I don’t think I would be able to deal very well if you were gone. Like, at all. I don’t want to lose you. Ever.”

Vlad looked at Henry. Something in his voice sounded off to him. He scooted next to him and hugged him, burying his face into his shoulder. 

“How did I end up with such an amazing friend?”

Henry moved some hair from Vlad’s face and smiled at him. Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Vlad’s lips. 

“I guess I have low standards.” 

  
Vlad blushed and hid his face again. But regardless of being embarrassed, he hugged Henry tighter.  Henry returned the hug and rested his chin on Vlad’s head. He closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn’t realized that he loved Vlad as anything more than a friend, until he almost lost him the previous night. He was determined to make Vlad happy. 

.

.

.

After Vlad got dressed for the day he never thought he’d see, he and Henry went downstairs to talk to Nelly. Vlad wouldn’t meet her eyes when they entered the kitchen. She hiccupped. Vlad heard the chair scrap back as she stood and before he knew it, she was hugging him and sobbing uncontrollably. He hugged her back. They didn’t have to say anything because the hug said it all. 

While they sat and talked about what to do, more rather, Nelly asking Vlad why he wanted to hurt himself, Henry went into the living room to call his mother. 

She answered on the third ring. 

“Henry?! You wanna explain?”

“Yeah.. I do..” his voice was off to her. 

“Baby? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Mom… Vlad.. H-he tried to kill himself last night…”

“Oh god, no! Is he alright? Did Nelly take him to the hospital?”

“No, I don’t think he’ll be alright for a while. But he’s here. Nelly wants to keep an eye on him herself.”

“... Honey, we aren’t moving!”

Henry was holding the phone away from his ear, as his mother’s yelling was quite loud. 

“Henry? Are you still there?”

“Yeah. So I guess we’re not leaving anymore?”

“No honey, Vlad needs you and I’m not going to take you away from him.”

“Thanks mom. I’ll probably be with him all day.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later. Bring him by sometime today. I wanna give him a hug.” He could hear the reassuring smile in her voice.

After he hung up he couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t leaving. He walked back to the kitchen to see how their discussion was going. 

 


	4. Gossip

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All right belong to Heather Brewer.**

 

**Chapter Four: Gossip**

 

It was the end of July, and Vlad wasn’t improving as much as Henry had hoped. He smiled some, but he was still out of it. Nelly was always careful about what she said around him now too. Henry didn’t feel like that was helping Vlad very much because she was treating him different. Vlad didn’t want her to see him differently, even though she did. She wasn’t trying to do it on purpose, but it made Vlad feel more isolated. Henry was still worried. 

 

He was walking to the school. The sun was setting, so the streets were bright with fiery light. He saw the school looming up over him and didn’t want school to start back up in August. Vlad had asked him to meet him there. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t really care. 

He walked around to the back of the school and found Vlad leaning against the wall. The orange glow caused Vlad to look like he was full of celestial light; like he was full of life and energy once more. He was stunning. 

“Why are you staring?” The vampire asked, stepping forward.   
  


Henry almost didn’t understand what he said, but then shook his head and shrugged. 

“Uh huh. Well. What do you want to do? Go up to the belfry or wander around or what?”

Henry walked towards Vlad, making the thin vampire step back and hit the wall. He leaned his forehead against Vlad’s and looked into his eyes. It felt like he was swimming in pools of amethyst power. It shocked Henry to see that Vlad’s eyes still held all the power they did before, despite everything. 

“Why don’t we get my car and go to Stokerton to see a movie or something?”   
  
“You think your mom would let you go to Stokerton this late?”   
  


“Vlad. It’s barely 7. The sun’s still up, dork.”   
  


Vlad stuck his tongue out at Henry, but smiled. A real smile too. Henry couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and placed a slow kiss on the smaller teen’s lips. Vlad kissed him back and put his arms up around his best friends neck. Their tongues intertwined, testing and becoming familiar. 

 

When they broke the kiss, Vlad was blushing. He giggled and hugged Henry as tight as he could, burying his face into Henry’s neck. Henry smiled and kissed the top of Vlad’s head while returning the hug. 

They walked to Henry’s house to get his car. Little did they know a certain pair of thugs had been lingering in the trees behind the school, and had seen everything. 

.

.

.

A few days after they had gone to the movies, Henry had to start practice for football. He was changing out when a few boys snickered and talked quietly. He could tell they were talking about him, but he didn’t know why. He was just going to change as fast as possible and get out on the field, but Bill and Tom shoved him when he was trying to get his shoes on. 

“What the hell?!?”

“Oh, sorry faggot. Didn’t see you there. What, you ain’t gonna practice in some pretty heels and glitter?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, asshat?”

“Oh you know, since you take it in the ass, we figure you don’t care if us real men ‘confront’ you about it.”

“Back off dick head! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Uh huh. Sure you don’t.”

Henry tried to step away, but Tom moved in front of him.

"Move." 

"Ha! You're funny."

Tom shoved him into a locker, and Henry put his arms up in self-defense.  When the punch he was expecting to fall didn't come, he risked looking up. Tom smirked down at him and threw a right hook. It knocked him down. The team followed his lead and continued to kick and beat him.

After leaving him there, he managed to pull himself up. He grimaced and tasted blood. He staggered over to his gym locker and put his street clothes back on. He left the locker room and went to Vlad's house. 

.

.

.

When a knock sounded on the front door, confusion painted Vlad's  face. 

_ Henry shouldn't be out of practice for another half hour. _

He went to the door, and was horrified at what he found on the other side. Henry was cut up and covered in blood.  

"What happened?" 

He led Henry to the kitchen and sat him down. 

"The team jumped me."

"What!? Why?"

Henry shrugged. He sighed, but grimaced upon doing so. 

"I'm calling Nelly." 

Henry tried to tell him no, but failed when he was forced to stay at the kitchen table with an ice pack while Vlad went to the living room. 

Henry listened to the quiet mumble as Vlad talked in the living room. After a few moments, Vlad returned.

"Did they say anything, or just start beating on you?"

"No they said stuff. I think Tom saw us the other night. He was talking about me taking it up the ass and just being a dick."

Vlad stared at him, slack jawed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He looked down as he said it, his bangs covering his face.

Henry grabbed his chin and kissed him. 

"Don't talk like that. I don't care people say. You shouldn't either."

"How do you not care?"

"Because I have you. Vlad, god you're stupid!"

"Why!?" 

"Maybe because I love you! What? Do you think I've been kissing you and cuddling with you for my health?" 

Vlad blushed and looked down again.

"I thought it was because you just wanted me to be okay..."

"I want you to be happy. Not just okay. Why do you think I always have so many girls?"

"Wait... Are you trying to tell me that you've been trying to make me jealous all this time?"

Henry nodded, giving the suddenly enlightened vampire a reassuring smile. 

Before either could say aything else, Nelly walked in with her first aid kit to patch Henry up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Five: First Day**

 

Vlad looked in his mirror. He sighed. He liked his new shoes, but hated why he got them. August. School started today. He wasn't looking forward to what would happen with Bill and Tom. He was more afraid for Henry than he was for himself. He was stronger than the bullies were, but Henry wasn't. Sure he could fight one or two, but his entire team? Not likely. They'd jumped him a few more times. Their first attack in the locker room had been the worst, but it was still bad. 

On the bright side,Vlad and Henry had been dating for about a month, and they were planning on going to Stokerton on Saturday, their one month anniversary, and visiting the new little amusement park that was opening. Friday was the Grand Opening, so they figured the next day wouldn't be quite as busy. 

Nelly was happy they were together. When they had told her, she had laughed and told them it was about time. Henry's parents and Greg had been really excited as well, and shared Nelly's opinion on the matter. Otis was in Russia, visiting Vikas, so he was unaware of their relationship. He had told Vlad that he would probably be home around Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Nelly hollored from the kitchen, and Vlad sighed, grabbing his backpack on his way out of his bedroom. He trudged down the stairs, making a point of letting Nelly know his feelings on the new school year. When he heard Henry talking with Nelly, he picked his feet up. Using his vampire speed, he rushed into the kitchen and into Henry's arms. He gave him a small kiss. 

"Hey! PG, Vlad."

_ " _ There's kissing in cartoons."

She stuck her tongue at him and he returned the gesture with a smile, all while hugging Henry. Nelly chuckled and handed him a mug of heated blood. He moved away from Henry to drink it. Henry smiled, seeing Vlad this happy made his heart soar. 

_ And to think I make him this way. _

"Ready?"

Henry nodded and grabbed Vlad's bag. 

"See ya later, Nelly!"

"Have a good first day! And no making out in the janitor's closet!"

They were laughing at Nelly's comment as they climbed into Henry's car. 

.

.

.

They pulled up to the school, weary of the other students in the parking lot. They looked at each other before climbing out to face the hate that was undoubtedly headed their way. They were walking up the sidewalk, and Henry pulled Vlad next to him, putting his arm arm around the vampire's narrow shoulders.

People were whispering as they walked down the hall to find their lockers. Thankfully, their lockers were right next to each other. That gave them even more time together, helping to ensure that it would be harder for Bill, Tom, or any other jerk to corner them. 

.

.

.

It was lunch before anything happened. They were walking to a table when Tom stood on a table to shout. 

"GUESS WHAT!? HENRY MCMILLAN IS A FAGGOT!!"

Everybody looked to where Vlad stood next to the aforementioned football star. 

"Tom."

"What gotho?"

"Henry isn't a pile of sticks."

"He's a fag."

"He isn't a cigarette either."

"He's gay!"

Vlad could see that he was making Tom feel like a fool.

"I'm sure he's quite happy."

Tom grunted. "He's a homo!"

"That's a technical term, not really offensive, but nice try."

Tom sat on the table top, defeated and scowling. Meredith stepped forward.

"Vlad, Henry. Are you two really dating?"

"Yeah." Vlad looked down, expecting everyone to say horrid things.

There was a pause of awkward silence.

"Well. It's about damn time."

He looked up, astounded. Henry looked confused as well. 

"Really guys? Don't look so confused. I think all of us knew that, sooner or later, you two would end up together. Like, we started a bet in like 6th grade about when it would happen. Those neanderthals obviously were against it, but the rest of us knew it would happen. You guys are perfect for each other. A perfect balance of likes and dislikes. Like yin and yang. It's just meant to be."

"You have no idea how many times we've heard that." Henry said, sounding relieved. 

Vlad almost cried. He had been expecting hate and violence, not acceptance. Bill and Tom went and pouted in a corner, while almost every one else asked them how their relationship was going thus far. And of course, there was one curious person, poking and prodding to know if they'd done anything more than kiss. They got their answer when Vlad blushed furiously and looked down. One girl even commented that his innocent blushing was cute. 

.

.

.

Despite the acceptance they recieved from some, there was still a lot of hate. When school let out and they got to Henry's car, the hate was evident. There were scratches in the paint and he had a slashed tire. 

"Oh shit. Henry, I'm sorry." 

Henry just shook his head. " I don't care that much. If I get mad, they get the response that they want. I don't wanna give them that satisfaction. And besides, we both knew something like this would happen today, so at least we were ready for it."

Vlad nodded and looked at the scratches while Henry called his dad. 

.

.

.

It was Saturday. Vlad was up two hours before they were set to leave, he was so excited. He was getting all ready, going all out. He was even putting makeup on. He was sitting on the couch when Henry knocked. He jumped up, shouting a goodbye to Nelly. 

He opened the door and kissed Henry. He was dying to get to the amusement park. Whether Henry liked it or not, he and Vlad were going in the photobooth and getting photostrips, even if Vlad had to drag him kicking and screaming. 

 


	6. Amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Six: Amusement**

 

They were in line to get admitted to the park. Vlad was bouncing up and down with excitement. Henry smiled. He put his hand on top of the giddy vampire's head to see if he would stop bouncing. He did. But he started wiggling his body like a snake. Henry moved his hand and Vlad started bouncing again.

"You're adorable."

Vlad giggled. Some guy in front of them turned around and glared, apparently offended at Henry's remark. Vlad stopped bouncing with a glare. Henry could tell he was in the guys head.

" _ Freaks. I hate gays. They rub off on children. I'm deffinitely never bringing my kids here again." _

Vlad made the guy punch himself in the groin before stomping on his own foot. For good measure he also made the guy slap himself. His wife and children were freaking out because of his actions. He laid on the boardwalk, a grimace on his face.

Henry laughed and hugged Vlad. 

"You are so cute when you're angry and concentrating." 

He kissed Vlad's temple. 

"That guy is such an asshole though. He deserved it."

Henry chuckled. The line moved and Henry got out his wallet to pay the entrance fee.

Once in the park, Vlad lost it. The first thing he did was grab Henry and run to a photo booth. He shoved money into the slot and drug Henry in. He pulled the curtains closed. They posed for all their pictures. On the last one Vlad kissed Henry with all he had. 

When they retrieved their matching sets, they both liked the last photo best. 

They stowed their pictures in their wallets and decided it was time for a ride. Vlad wanted to be a dork and start with the ferris wheel. Henry complied. He thought it was a good way to start the day after the pictures. Start simple and escalate. Henry thought it was a genius idea. Of course Vlad had no idea what the final ride was. 

.

.

.

The day was winding down. Henry had won Vlad prizes and candy. They had had an incredible time. They were walking down the boardwalk holding hands, and the ignoramous from earlier walked up to them.

"You two should be ashamed. You're setting a disgusting example for young children."

Neither boy said anything. Henry dropped Vlad's hand. Vlad stood there holding a giant purple and black bunny Henry had won him. 

Henry walked up to the man and said nothing. He simply punched him square in the face and spat on him.

"You are setting a bad example. Hate is not something to teach young kids. Love and acceptance is. Get your facts right next time, dick.'

People on the boardwalk actually clapped. Vlad walked up to Henry and grabbed his hand before sticking his tongue out at the man. They walked away, people still whispering about the awesomeness that was Henry. 

.

.

.

They were about halfway back to Bathory when Henry pulled over. Vlad gave a puzzled look, the dash board lights illuminating his face blue. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No. I thought we could lay in the grass and watch the stars. I have a blanket in the trunk."

Vlad smiled and unfastened his seatbelt. Henry followed suit and they climbed out of the car. Henry went to the back of the car and retrieved the blanket. 

Henry led him to a spot where the grass was tall. They were underneath a big tree, leaves open enough to see the stars still. Henry unfolded the blanket and spread it out on the grass. They laid down, silent and happy. 

After a while, Henry propped himself up on an elbow.Vlad looked up at him expecting him to say something, but instead was met with the blonde teen's soft lips. He returned the kiss, cupping Henry's cheek.

Henry deepened the kiss, licking Vlad's bottom lip. Vlad opened his mouth, welcoming the familiar feel of Henry's tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance, Henry's winning. Henry put his hand in the smaller teen's shirt, teasing his sides with feather-like fingers. Vlad shivered from the contact. Henry moved to rest between Vlad's legs, slowly moving against him. Vlad moaned and let his head fall back, allowing Henry to lick and suck on his neck. 

The friction Henry was causing was making Vlad too hot. He pulled at his own shirt. Henry sat up a little and helped him get the item off. He took his shirt off as well. He kissed the vampire again, moving his hips harder against him. Vlad bit Henry's lip, tasting blood. 

After a bit, Henry's taunting hands found their way to unbuttoning Vlad's jeans. He put his hand into Vlad's jeans and began rubbing him. Vlad ran his nails down Henry's strong back. 

Vlad moved his hands to Henry's belt. He undid it and the button before pushing Henry onto his back. He pulled Henry's cock out of the confines of his pants. He looked up at Henry as ran his tongue up the shaft. Then he closed eyes and took the tip into his mouth. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks. Henry pulled Vlad's hair. That encouraged him. He bobbed his head, creating a slow rhythm. 

Henry was panting, enjoying every move from Vlad's head. When he was getting close to the edge, he pulled Vlad up and crushed his lips against his. Vlad was still stroking him. 

Henry broke the kiss and returned Vlad to his back. He pulled Vlad's pants and boxers down before removing his own. He was between Vlad's legs moving against him once again. 

Henry put two fingers into Vlad's mouth. Vlad used the same motions that he did on Henry's member, but maintaining eye contact. It drove Henry crazy. 

After a moment, he pulled his fingers from the pale teen's warm mouth and put his hand between them. He circled Vlad's tight hole, slowly pushing his middle finger into the quivering vampire. 

Vlad shuddered, clutching Henry's shoulders. Henry thrusted his finger in deeper, rewarded with Vlad crying out, arching his back. He memorized the spot by hitting it a few more times. 

He pushed his index finger in as well, and began to scissor Vlad. The vampire bucked his hips. He was ready, his cock dripping precum. 

Henry pulled his fingers out, causing Vlad to whimper. He spit on his hand and stroked himself a few times. He placed the tip against Vlad's entrance, gently pushing into him. 

It didn't hurt because Henry hit his sweet spot right away. Vlad bucked his hips again. Henry grabbed them, keeping them in the air. He thrust into him, hitting that spot again and again, Vlad calling his name. 

Henry pulled out of Vlad, flipping him onto his knees. He entered him again, holding Vlad's upper body against him, kissing his shoulder. Vlad snaked an arm up around Henry's neck and let his head fall onto his shoulder. 

Henry began to move faster, the edge ever closer. He could feel that Vlad was close, based on how his muscles clenched around him. Vlad's moans were growing louder. When he fell over the edge, he pulled Henry over with him. 

They collapsed onto the blanket, chests heaving, bodies slick with sweat. 

"Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Henry kissed Vlad, slow and sweet. He finally belonged to him. They laid there for a little while longer, happy in each others arms, before getting dressed to head home. 


	7. Vicious Cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be triggering just fyi

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

 

**Chapter Seven: Vicious Cycle**

Winter was fast approaching, and Vlad was nervous. Otis was on his way home. The way his last letter was written made it sound like Vikas was coming with him. That made him even more nervous. 

He was pacing around the living room, Henry watching his every move. They were waiting for Otis, and potentially the burly Russian, to arrive. Nelly was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. 

"Would you sit, Vlad? You're making me tired."

Vlad sat next to Henry.

"What if he gets mad? What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"I don't think he'd do that to you. And if he does, then fuck him for not accepting you for who you are you."

Vlad smiled at the blonde.

"And they say blondes are dumb."

Henry made a face at him, a very stupid one, and got Vlad to laugh.

"Laughing is good for you."

Henry hugged Vlad. They were only able to sit like that for a moment before they heard Otis's rusty, beat up excuse of car. Two doors slammed. Vikas was with him. Vlad felt his heart beat faster. That scared him even more.

_ If Otis gets mad, what will Vikas do? Will he side with me? Will he agree with Otis? _

Vlad was staring at the leg of the coffee table when his uncle walked in. He could barely register the low rumble that was Vikas talking to Nelly. 

" _..vlad....Vlad!"   _ The words sounded muffled, like he was hearing them from under ground. He snapped out of it when Otis grabbed his shoulders and shook him once. 

"Otis. Hi. Sorry."

"What was that?"

Vlad just looked up at Otis. He shrugged. Otis gave him a dirty look. 

"Vlad."

Vlad sighed and looked down. "....We.. We need to talk."

"About what?" Otis sat down, looking concerned. 

"I don't want you to be mad or anything."

"What would I have to be mad about?"

Vlad began to pick at threads fraying from a hole in his jeans. He was stalling.

"Vlad? What happened?"

"This summer, well, uh... it.. was.... difficult. To say the least."

"Why? Vlad. Just get to the point."

Vlad flinched at Otis's tone.  Henry glared at Otis.

"I got hurt. Bad. I almost died."

"What?! Who hurt you?"

"...... I did......"

"Vladimir. You tried to kill yourself. May I ask why?"

Otis sounded genuinely concerned.

"Too much was changing. Everyone was gonna leave. I couldn't handle it. People at school got worse. Nothing was good. I..... I wanted to see my parents again.'

"Oh Vlad. Why did you think I would be mad. I'm thankful that you're still here."

"That isn't what I thought you'd be mad about. Well, not so much mad as disgusted."

Otis gave him a questioning look. Henry grabbed his hand, knowing Vlad needed the support. 

"I kinda started dating the one who helped me get through that."

"Well. That's not disgusting. Does she go to this school, or in Stokerton?"

"Neither. I'm with.... Henry."

Otis did look grossed out. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

"Otis!"

Vlad stood and followed him into the kitchen. 

"Nelly! Did you know about Vlad?"

"Know  what. That's he's dating Henry?"

"Yes!"

"Of course I did. What's so wrong about that?"

Vlad had stopped in the doorway. 

"Otis. If you think its so fucking disgusting, don't run like a bitch to her. Say it to my face."

"Vlad. You're both boys. That in and of itself is wrong. But in addition to that, he's your drudge."

"I don't care. Neither does he. We're in love. How is love bad?"

"You're too young to know if its love. A boy like him only wants sex. He probably thinks he loves you because of being your blood slave."

Vlad looked like he'd been slapped.

"Otis," Vikas deep voice rumbled in the kitchen, "That's no way to speak to your nephew."

"Vikas. Stay out of this. How would you feel if your only family just told you that?"

"I would be happy that they were happy, regardless of who they loved."

Otis looked at Vlad like one would look at something dead. Vlad couldn't take it. Vlad turned around and ran as fast as he inhumanly could. Before anyone could say anything, he was gone. 

Henry glared at Otis once again. 

"Look what you did!!"

That was all Henry said before also running off in search of the emotional vampire. 

.

.

.

Vlad was sitting in the dirt, looking down at his parents graves. He was cut up because he had run carelessly through the woods. Once he'd arrived in the graveyard, he had collapsed. He began to cry. Hard. He couldn't even see. 

"Mom. Dad. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. I keep doing the wrong things, no matter  how right they feel. I mean, how much everyone hates me must mean that I'm not meant to be.....Mom.... Nelly says I sing like you. I remember you used to sing to me when there was a storm and I would get scared. I miss it. I miss you. And dad. Otis is always telling me that I am so much like you. Vikas even gave me a nickname. Mahlyenki Dyavol. They are both impressed with how powerful I am. I love you both so much. And I can't apologize enough, but I have to do this."

Vlad stood. He pulled a box cutter out of his back pocket. He pushed the blade out and stared at the way the moon glinted on the metal. He lifted his left wrist and put the blade to his skin. He pushed it deep into the vein and drew it up. He savored the feeling of cold metal inside his skin. The contrast of cool metal and hot blood. He closed his eyes and pictured all the pain and regret flowing out in a terribly beautiful waterfall. He drew the blade up his arm again and again. As he did it, a morbid rhyme he found online went through his mind. 

_ I'm gonna draw a picture... _

_ A picture with a twist... _

_ I'll draw it with a razor blade... _

_ I'll draw it on my wrist... _

Blood was rushing down his arm. He stopped cutting and let his arm fall to his side. Blood dripped from his fingertips into the dirt of his parents graves. His arm was shredded, and if he were human, again, he would have already died. He dropped the box cutter to the dirt. He could tell he had severed nerves, as he couldn't move his fingers. 

He collapsed, thinking that Henry was better off, as was everyone else. As his vision faded to black, sneakers were running towards him. 

Henry had found him. 

 

Possibly too late.

 


	8. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Eight: Found**

 

Henry ran and ran, seeming to never get any closer to the bleeding vampire. Vlad seemed to just fade farther back, almost unnoticable against the dark graveyard dirt. The give away that Vlad was there was the copper scent in the air. Henry had no idea how he knew that Vlad would even be in the cemetery. He had just ran, causing Otis and Nelly to run after both of them. They were still behind, seeing as Henry took the same path though the woods.  Eventually, he was kneeling beside his lover, crying.

"Vlad!! Please don't die, I need you!! I just found you, I can't lose you!" 

He used his teeth and bit into his wrist. He  put his wrist to Vlad's mouth, scared when he didn't feel teeth or the gentle pull of his blood being drank. He put his wrist back to  his mouth. He sucked til he had a mouthful of blood. He put his mouth to Vlad's again and kissed him, making Vlad swallow some of the blood. He repeated the process a few more times, to no avail.

"Come on!! Damn it!!" 

He shook the vampire, watching as his head simply rolled about. He felt for a pulse, and found none.

He wrapped his arms around Vlad, burying his face into the black strands, crying. 

He was still there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see one of his teammates, a boy named Mark. When he looked behind him, he saw a lot of people from school. They all looked horrified. Henry looked back down at Vlad.

"Look, Vlad. Open your eyes. Wake up. See everyone, they want you to open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes, need you to get up. Keep fighting, Vlad, please.  Why won't you open your eyes? Wake up, please!!"

Tears were streaming from his eyes, making it hard to keep them open. He let his eyelids sink closed as a tortured sob escaped from him. Other's let out small sobs as well. Rain began to fall, disguising the tears of everyone. Brushing hair out of the smaller teen's face, Henry pressed his lips against Vlad's, possibly for the last time. 

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was white. And something felt like it was burning. As his body slowly became more awake, he realized his arm was on fire. He felt the scratch of the sheets. He also could smell lemon cleaner. He knew he hadn't died. Again. He figured he was in the hospital. Gradually, the irksome bleep of a heart rate monitor began to invade his ears, slowly gaining volume until it was blaring through his skull. He licked his lips, tasting stale air and remnants of blood and dirt. 

He heard the clap of tennis shoes and the gentle unlatching of an insulated door. Blonde hair and a familiar face entered his vision. Henry looked at him, a sad smile growing on his face. Vlad put his arms straight up. Henry helped him sit up, hugging him tight. Vlad began to cry. Sobs wracked his thin frame. 

"Henry! I-I'm so, so s-sorry!"

"Shh! It's alright, it's okay."

Henry rubbed small circles on Vlad's back, cringing everytime he felt Vlad's muscles contract as a new bout of sobs wrenched his breath away. As he held him, Nelly pushed the door open. She said nothing as she crossed the room. She simply sat on the other side of Vlad and rubbed his back. 

After he had cried himself out, he laid back. His face was wet and his eyes were bloodshot. 

"What happened with Otis?"

Henry and Nelly looked at each other before his guadian spoke.

"Well, he's being re-educated in the art of acceptance. Vikas drug him off, hopefully to only talk some sense into him. I don't want them to fight."

"Oh.... I.....I don't understand why he got like that. I didn't think he could look at me with such disgust in his eyes. How long was I out?"

"Only a few days, but we didn't know when you'd wake up. "

Vlad looked at Henry. Nelly could see that  they still wanted to talk, so she excused herself.

The door clicked shut, and Vlad looked down at his and Henry's clasped hands. 

"Vlad, what is it?"

"I......... I can't keep doing this. Everything I do only hurts you. It's because of me that you've been beaten up! It's because of me that you're hurting!"

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Vlad, don't talk like this! I love you! I'm not with you because  I want to be. I need you, Vlad. I can take a couple hits if it means I get to have you. I hurt because you hurt. Do you know how long I've been dreaming of calling you mine? Since we met. Now that we're together, all I think about is the day we'll be out of here living together. I want to spend my life with you. Have a family with you."

Henry held his hand tighter. He grabbed Vlad's chin and kissed him softly. Vlad began to cry harder.

"God, I'm such a pansy!"

"Why?" Henry couldn't keep the chuckle from sounding. 

"I keep crying like a little girl!" Vlad wiped at his face.

Henry laughed. 

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It's a sign that you're alive. A sign that you're strong enough to let your feelings show." He used his thumb to wipe away a tear. Vlad smiled and pulled Henry into a hug.

"I promise. I'll never do this again. I'll be strong. For you."


	9. Growing

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. All rights belong to Heather Brewer.**

**Chapter Nine: Growing**

As the next few days rolled by, a lot of people from school came to see him. They all apologized and said how glad they were that he was alive. Girls cried, while the boys invited him to start hanging out with them. Henry was there the whole time. Next to him, proving that he'd love him through anything. After two weeks they said he could go home. 

The day he arrived home, Nelly wanted to go talk to Otis. She also wanted to give them some time alone. 

They were sitting on the couch, cuddled up watching bad reality TV. Vlad nuzzled up under Henry's chin on a commercial and gently bit him. Henry gasped and looked down, seeing mischief burning deep in the vampire's eyes. He pressed his lips to Vlad's, nibbling on his bottom lip. Vlad sat up, deepening their kiss. Henry pulled Vlad into his lap, softly running his hands up the smaller's sides, earning a small giggle. He smiled against Vlad's lips. 

Vlad pulled the bottom of Henry's tee up and tickled him back. Henry grabbed Vlad's hips and pushed their hips together. Vlad moaned and dug his nails into Henry's skin. He rolled his hips against Henry, reaching up to tug on his blonde hair. Vlad broke the kiss and ripped Henry's shirt off. He slid off of Henry's lap and began to kiss and lick down Henry's chest. 

Henry's head fell back and he moaned. Vlad was biting Henry's nipple and scratching down his thigh.  He grabbed Vlad's hair and pulled him up to kiss him once more. Vlad began to undo Henry's belt when someone cleared their throat. They jumped away from each other. Otis was standing with Vikas, looking less than amused. Vikas, on the other hand, began laughing. 

"Damn it! Don't you people knock?" Vlad yelled, looking so embarassed that he might have died. 

Henry began to laugh too, earning a glare from his flustered lover. 

"I'm sorry!! The timing was so horrible that its funny. Be glad they walked in now, not 10 minutes later."

Vlad mumbled, knowing Henry was right, and was glad they'd only been caught kissing. Vlad stood and sat on the couch while Henry put his shirt back on. 

"Vlad, we need to talk." 

Vlad looked at Otis. He nodded and they left. They just walked in silence for a few moments. 

"Vlad. I'm sorry for the way that I acted. Especially after hearing what you had been through. I should've been supportive. You.... you wouldn't tried a second time if I had just been supportive." 

Vlad looked up at him. "I think the second time would've happened anyway, it was just a matter of time. I'm not gonna lie though, your reaction is what set the second attempt in motion. I thought I could hold on, with or without your approval, but I was wrong. It hurt more than anticipated." 

Otis stopped and knelt in front of Vlad. He put his hands on Vlad's thin shoulders. "Does he make you happy?"

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

"I think... with him I could be. I haven't been this close to happy since my parents died. So, yes. I will be."

"That's all that matters now." Otis pulled him into a hug that said more than any words ever could. Vlad hugged him back, relieved that Vikas had managed to talk some sense into his uncle. 

They kept walking, just talking. By the time they went home, it was nearly dark. When they walked into the kitchen, Henry grabbed Vlad and hugged him tight. Vlad giggled and hugged him back. Otis smiled too as Nelly came to stand with him. The felt happier than ever. They all sat down for dinner, laughing without a care in the world. That is how they stayed, years after everything. 

And through all the ups and downs that Vlad and Henry faced, Vlad kept his promise and was stronger than he ever thought he could be. The day he and Henry were married, he felt like his parents were looking down at him, proud and smiling. After a few more years, Vlad sought out the help of Otis. Henry wanted to be turned.

Their love will outlast time itself.  


End file.
